ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobot Jazz
Randy Pence, better known as Autobot Jazz is an American wrestler currently working for X-WCW and XWA. He competes as a face. His style is a mix of technical and unorthodox wrestling techniques. His ring name is derived from his favorite character from the Transformers series. Ring Attire Autobot JAzz wears black raver pants with blue accent, blue t-shirt with Autobot logo, black Etnies shoes, and Autobot wristbands as his ring gear. X-WCW OWF The OWF was Autobot Jazz's first real taste of single's action. He wrestles in the final few months of the company's existence. He was mainly in the undercard and opened the show in almost all of his appearances. His biggest feuds in OWF were against TGO and Bounty Hunter (which spilled over into XWA). At the company's final show, He and Bill Ford wrestled in a losing effort to Bounty Hunter and Renga-San for the OWF Tag Team Titles. XWA Autobot Jazz's greatest singles success has so for come in the XWA. He began his career in the company with a well praised feud against TGO, which he eventually came out victorious in. He then spent some time trying to get a shot at XWA gold, but was constantly thwarted by Bounty Hunter, who cheated him out of several victories. Autobot Jazz gained revenge by costing Bounty Hunter and Renga-San the OWF Tag Team titles during a unification match. This led to their feud. This led to AJ defeating BH in a couple of singles matches then beating BH, RS and their manager in a handicap match where he pinned all 3 of them at the same time. The feud ended in a Last Man Standing match at Independence Slam 2005 with Autobot Jazz winning the match. He then earned a shot at the King of the cage champion Ignavus at a match in Japan. Flash Styrker interfered in the match, knocking Ignavus out of the cage, inadvertanly giving Ignavus the win. After the match, XWA Owner Wes Davis came down to the ring and presented Autobot Jazz with the new XWA European Championship in recognition of his hard work, proclaiming him a worthy first champion. Autobot Jazz then went on to defend the belts in memorable feuds with Jihad and Ignavus. With the company in a state of flux, AJ remains the champion. The only European Champion in the company's history at this point. UCW Autobot Jazz was one of the wrestlers with the UCW promotion from beginning to end. His tenure was a successful one. He had a small feud with Big Dog which resulted in his first singles title in the US, the UCW US Championship. He also beat Big Dog agin with his tag team partner Sci-Fi Man as the Final Frontier became UCW Tag Team Champions after beating Big Dog and TGO. They held the titles until the X-WCW bought out UCW and merged the tag title belts with the X-WCW's tag team titles. Titles and Achivements * 2x X-WcW International Tag Team Champion (with Sci-Fi Man) **Defeated StarStorm in a normal Tag Team Match at Vendetta II **Defeated Cyberstrike and D-Extreme in a Steel Cage Match on Warzone * 2x X-WCW World Tag Team Champion (with Sci-Fi Man) **Defeated StarStorm, Powerbomb, and Default in a TLCC match at Starcade: Xtreme **Defeated RNR on Nitro * 1x UCW World Tag Team Champion (with Sci-Fi Man) **Defeated Big Dog and TGO * 1x UCW US Champion **Defeated Big Dog * 1x XWA European Champion **Crowned 1st champion by XWA owner Wes Davis * 2x BCW World Champion **Defeated Maxwell Edison Hildebrand, III **Defeated Tim "Dynamite" Billingsly in a 1 hour Iron Man match after sudden overtime * X-WCW Tag Team of the Year 2005 (Final Frontier) Finishers/Signature Moves * Stasis Lock - GTS * Autobot Vice - Urinage into Anaconda Vice (triangle choke hold) * Energon Drainer - Sit Out Powerbomb * Sacrifice to Primus - Crucifix Bomb (rarely used anymore) Entrance Music Below are the songs Autobot Jazz has used as entrance music during his career. *X-WCW **1. Lose Yourself by Eminem **2. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich **3. Comin' To Your City by Big and Rich **4. No More Words by Endeaverafter *OWF **1.Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich *UCW **1. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich *XWA **1. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy by Big and Rich **2. Collide by Skillet *BCW **1. Believe by Breaking Benjamin **2. No More Words by Endeaverafter Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers A